


there is more to her than you could know

by caesurae



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, bioware did us wrong and i'm here to fix that, cora harper is not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurae/pseuds/caesurae
Summary: Cora comes to a realisation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Coasts" by Lions.
> 
> This was meant to be shorter than my other Andromeda fic. But here we are, at over 9k. hope you all like this!

.

It’s funny, meeting the Ryder twins. They’re exactly the way Alec described them.

Scott cracks about five bad jokes within half an hour of meeting Cora, and makes his dad groan and laugh simultaneously. He’s happy – happy to be here, happy to be back with _the old man_. Excited to be setting off to Andromeda. Impatient, too.

(Glad to get out of the military. Cora picks that up easily enough. “Always was yours and Sara’s thing more than mine,” Scott laughs, and settles back into his chair. They’re in Alec’s office, located aboard an old freighter that’s been hired out until they set off in Ark Hyperion. Saves the bother of getting office space on Earth, saves the bother of ferrying Initiative members to and from the Ark off of Earth. It’s not comfortable. But it’s decent.)

Sara arrives a half hour later. Boots still dusty, new scar on her face. An angry red line running down the length of her jaw. Hasn’t told her brother or her father about the injury, and they flank her and sound very upset and annoyed at this, and she rolls her eyes and tells them that she is _fine_ , thanks. _Stop it, dad. Really. Get off me, Scott._

_Owww_! _Daaaad, Sara hit me._

_Gotta be faster, Scott. Looks like a knife that did it, Sara. Am I right?_

(Batarian pirate did it, apparently. Happened on Sara’s last day with the Prothean dig team. Raid in the darkness, things got nasty. Sara tackled a pirate to the ground to save one of the researchers. Ended up being a brawl – the batarian, with the knife; Sara, unarmed.)

“It was before morning. I was only halfway through getting my armour on,” she mutters. Doesn’t seem to mind the scar, and that tells Cora a lot about Sara, really.

Alec cracks open a bottle of whiskey. Old man must be in a good mood. There’s a glint to his eyes that Cora’s only seen a handful of times before – key among them the time when word came through that Sara had passed her N4 examinations with glowing results. She was still being checked in the med-bay when the instructor – old friend of Alec’s, and funny that, all the contacts he’d retained despite his dishonourable discharge – send him the email. _Congratulations. She’ll be N7 in another three years, easy. Probably less, knowing her._

_That’s my daughter,_ he’d said. And then, softer, he’d added, _I’d worried that what had happened to me would reflect badly on her and Scott. Thankfully, that doesn’t seem the case._

They clink the four glasses of whiskey together and Alec makes a toast. “To Andromeda!” he says.

“To Andromeda!” they chorus, and maybe it’s just Cora’s imagination, but Sara’s voice seems a bit weaker than everyone else’s.

.

They’re on the shuttle heading towards the Ark. Cora holds her helmet (Initiative policy, all members off-Ark or Nexus must be in armour unless in a secured settlement – and yeah, Cora knows Initiative rules and regs like the back of her hand) and thinks.

She feels ready. She’s been preparing for this for years. And now it’s finally time.

Next to her, Sara is silent. Across from them, Scott’s talking a mile a minute to another member of the Pathfinder team. Riley Grey, she’s called. Australian. Was a criminal on the run. Alec pulled some strings, got the charges dropped, brought her onto the Pathfinder team. She’s alright. Good at tech. Can make anything explode. So that’s her official designation – technology and explosives specialist. Cora thinks she’s a good specialist.

And Sara’s to be their recon specialist. Hell, being an N4 means she’s more than ready for that. Scott is…well, he’s just on the Pathfinder team. Doesn’t have a specialisation. _Coffee guy_ , he’d laughed yesterday. _That’s who I am_.

_You’re good with people,_ Alec had reminded. _Good at finding common ground with those you don’t know. You’ve got a lot to contribute._

_Sure_ , Scott had said, and smiled. But there was something on his face, like he didn’t really believe Alec.

And now, Sara’s omnitool beeps. Cora doesn’t mean to pry, but the brightness of the display draws her eye. It’s a message.

_INVITATION TO ATTEND N5 TRAINING_ , says the title. And then, below:

_Hey, Ryder, heard you left the military. Off to Andromeda, huh? Well, if you get out at the last minute, there’s a spot for you in the N5 Training and Examination Cohort. Only ten selected and, well, you’re one, marine. Shows how much we miss you, huh?_

_I already said my farewells. Still, take care. Stay safe, marine. If you walked into my office tomorrow, I’d be glad of it._

_So would a lot of higher-ups._

_Regards,_

_MAJOR ASTRID ERIKSEN, ALLIANCE NAVY, SPECIAL FORCES TRAINING AND CERTIFICATION._

Sara’s face steels. She deletes the message. Puts on her helmet. Stands by the window and looks at Earth. Scott joins her, and the two of them talk quietly. He places a hand on her back.

Cora looks at Earth, at the Ryder siblings standing before the blue and green planet, and then looks away.

Andromeda is waiting for her.

.

Pathfinder team all goes to sleep together. Doctors think it’s good, for some reason.

“I’m going to miss burgers,” says Grey. She’s rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, revealing intricate tattoos covering her right forearm. No doubt they go all the way up to her shoulder.

Grey’s interesting. Fits in well, despite everything.

“Seconded,” says Kosta, and then the pair of them are fist-bumping. “Burgers and shakes. And fries. Scotty?”

“Um…those protein salads from that place on the Citadel!”

“Dude, _lame_.”

Grey looks at Sara. “What about you, marine?”

A pause.

“Fresh fruit.”

“ _Yeah_ , that’s my sister!” Scott hi-fives her enthusiastically. Everyone else groans and shakes their heads.

Two doctors and three nurses come in. Time to get in the pods, apparently. Alec finally joins them, shakes everyone’s hands, and says, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Wake me up in Andromeda,” Scott says. He has his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “Preferably before Sara, huh? She _always_ steals the fun.”

.

They wake up in Andromeda.

Things are bad. Scott’s in a coma. Habitat 7 doesn’t appear to be the viable golden world they dreamed of.

Then things get worse.

And then they get much, much worse.

.

Alec dies. Sara’s clinically dead for 22 seconds. Then she starts breathing again, and Harry and Lexi are nodding and talking rapidly, and Liam’s holding a hand over his heart and sighing out shakily.

And Cora doesn’t know what to feel. Relieved. Crushed. Frightened. Determined.

_In the event that something happens to Alec Ryder, Cora Harper is officially designated to take over as Pathfinder for Ark Hyperion_. That’s what Jien Garson had said, back in the Milky Way, in an official meeting with all Pathfinders and their seconds. She’d just been going through a list, making sure everyone knew who was to be succeeding who. Ticking the boxes, that kind of thing. Everyone had nodded.

And now there’s Sara with Pathfinder authority and Alec couldn’t do anything else, could he?

But it is what it is. Cora resolves to just do her job.

.

Sara wakes up in a manner unlike most people who come around after being clinically dead. She sits bolt upright, sucks in a deep breath, and casts wild look around SAM Node. And, of course, the first thing her eyes fall upon is Alec Ryder’s Pathfinder helmet.

She blinks. “Where’s my father?”

“Easy, easy—”

“Where is he?” Sara barks out, and scrambles to her feet. The movement’s too fast, however, and she’s been through a lot, and she loses her balance.

But Doctor T’Perro, quick and dependable, catches her easily enough, and in a tone that is so gentle that Cora’s heart aches, says, “Sara. He’s gone, and I am so sorry, but you were almost gone too, and you need to _rest_.”

“ _Dad_ ….” Her voice is heartbreaking. Raw and emotional.

“I know.” Doctor T’Perro keeps her hands on Sara’s body. Sara doesn’t shrug her off. Anyone else, and she’d be knocking their hands away, Cora thinks. “Sit up. That’s it.” Sara sits and Doctor T’Perro stays beside her. Places one hand in the middle of Sara’s chest. “Deep breaths. In and out. Good. How’s your head?”

Sara’s got a black eye, split lip, grazes on her face. The scar from the batarian knife is still livid. It didn’t fade during cryosleep. There’s a crease between her eyebrows. “Hurts.”

“Harry?” murmurs Doctor T’Perro, and Harry’s already kneeling on Sara’s other side, a cup of something in his hand. He gives it to Sara and she drinks it without complaint.

_She’s easy to trust doctors._ Alec mentioned that, back when he began drafting who would be on the Pathfinder team. _And those she fights alongside; those she works with. Others? Not so much. Especially not politicians._

And he’d laughed. Humourlessly. _Too much of me in her._

“Right now, you just need to concentrate on getting some rest,” Doctor T’Perro soothes.

“She has two hours,” Cora says numbly. “We’ll need our Pathfinder, for this.”

And then she turns and leaves to do….

…what a second should do for their injured Pathfinder.

Prepare. Help them by having things ready.

.

Her fist, glowing blue with biotics, leaves a deep impression in the cold metal alloy that is the wall. And then she breathes in raggedly and rests her head against the wall and thinks, _you just need to keep going. That’s your job, Cora. You’re the second-in-command. Just keep on being that._

.

Sara wakes up two hours later. Cora hands her a coffee. Asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Been better.” Sara has a mouthful of coffee and closes her eyes. Opens them. Thanks Cora, starts walking.

They go to the bridge. Captain Dunn says gravely, “I am sorry for your loss, Pathfinder.”

The new Pathfinder drinks her coffee and watches the galaxy hurtle by. Voice rough, she replies, “Thank you. He was a good man.”

.

_I have…not been a good father. It’s no wonder that Sara joined the Alliance Marines as early as she possibly could. I wish…I wish I could go back. Look at that fourteen year-old kid with bloody fists and a black eye and say, listen. I care. I love you. But I didn’t say it then, and when I say it now, it’s not the same._

_And Scott. He tries so hard. It breaks my heart. After Ellen, he was the only thing that really kept us together._

.

Cora heard about Alec before she met him. Military attaché on the Citadel; N7 soldier with scientific training. An _ideal_ to aspire to. He also oversaw Commander Shepard’s N5, N6, and N7 training and examinations.

Cora heard about Alec before she ever met him. News of the dishonourable discharge swept through the military rapidly. Even in Talein’s Daughters, and not _really_ in the Alliance Navy, Cora heard. It was all very hush-hush. Some said he’d been cutting political deals for his own gain. Undermining the brass. Others thought it was the Alliance trying to get rid of him. That he wasn’t useful anymore.

Then he joined the Andromeda Initiative. Jien Garson reached out to him and he accepted.

And then they reached out to Cora.

“I’m going to need a second,” he’d said. They’d been on the Citadel, at Jien Garson’s offices. There was coffee. Baked goods. Alec had grown his hair longer. “We want you.”

“Why me?”

“I know what the Alliance did. You scared them, with those biotics, so they moved you off in a hurry. You did good work with Talein’s Daughters. The Alliance was too frightened to let you do good work for humanity.”

Alec Ryder was a good scientist. Alec Ryder was a good man.

He did not think he was a good father or husband.

He was a good soldier. And then he was not.

But Jien Garson thought he could be a brilliant Pathfinder, and Alec thought that Cora could be a brilliant second-in-command.

.

There is nothing else that can be done. Sara is Pathfinder. Cora will be her second-in-command, and she will do her job as best she can.

.

At the Nexus, they discover things are even more of a mess than first thought. Fourteen months, the Nexus has been here. The Hyperion is the first Ark to appear.

Nakmor Kesh likes Sara Ryder. Says she sees the warrior in her. Shakes her hand, grips her shoulder, says, “You need anything, you come to me, alright?”

“Alright,” Sara says. “I’ll do that.”

Director Tann is disheartened by Alec’s loss. Seems to accept Sara being Pathfinder well enough. Casts a curious and long look Cora’s way.

And Director Addison? Well, that’s a wildfire waiting to spark into existence. Addison’s lost a lot of hope. Now Alec Ryder’s daughter is Pathfinder and she thinks it’s due to favouritism. She looks at Sara and sees a twenty-two-year-old woman fresh out of the Alliance Navy.

“I don’t know if you’re even prepared for this,” Addison tells her.

Sara’s hands are loose and relaxed, but the way she stands says that she’s itching to release some angry energy. She doesn’t say anything either. Just stares Addison down until the director leaves.

“It’s alright,” Tann soothes later. He’d watched everything. “She doesn’t know about the N4 ranking, see. That’s not official knowledge. Kesh knows, of course, because Kesh knows everything.”

“Right.” A muscle twitches in the Pathfinder’s jaw. “Is the ship ready?”

“Oh, yes. Keen to set off?”

“Can’t wait,” Ryder mutters.

.

They meet Vetra Nyx. She makes things happen. Good person to know.

Grey looks at her and sighs dreamily. “I think I’m in love.”

Kosta laughs. Cora cracks a smile.

Sara goes inside to meet her crew.

.

On their way to Eos, the crew settles into something resembling a rhythm. Jath and Anwar banter in the bridge. Cora moves into the bio-lab. Vetra Nyx makes things happen and always seems to be talking people. Grey gazes at Nyx and sighs longingly. Kosta teases Grey. Grey makes custom grenades. Brodie pretends he’s cool and calm and works tirelessly on the ship, because Cora _knows_ he fudged the reports to get it ready. Ryder – because Cora’s begun to think of her as _Ryder_ rather than Sara – broods. Exercises. Broods some more.

Their new Pathfinder talks to Doctor T’Perro, because Doctor Carlyle’s decided he’s too old for serving on a scout ship. So now Doctor Carlyle’s looking after Scott – last Cora saw, the younger Ryder twin was in the Hyperion med-bay, unmoving but alive – and Doctor T’Perro’s looking after all of them.

Doctor T’Perro – or Lexi, as she insists Cora call her – makes a habit of spending her mornings in the meeting room, reading through Nexus and Hyperion reports, and communicating with Doctor Carlyle. And that’s just outside of the bio lab, so Cora goes to talk to her.

“How’s she doing?” Cora inquires. “Ryder. Asking as her second.”

A beat. Lexi’s gaze softens. She places her datapad on the desk. “Sara doesn’t sleep much, and it’s always broken sleep. Nightmares. Headaches. She used to talk to Scott almost every day, she told me. Now he’s in a coma. It’s very hard for her.”

“And her father?”

Lexi shakes her head. “I won’t discuss their relationship. That’s a bit too personal, I’m afraid. I will say that she is dealing with his loss as best she can.”

“Good to hear.” Cora gives Lexi a smile. “Thanks. Knowing…knowing helps.”

“Mm.” Lexi’s eyes are old and wise and sad. “I just hope that we can help her.”

.

On their way to Eos, the crew settles into something resembling a rhythm. Brodie, Anwar, and Nyx were already close aboard the Nexus; on the _Tempest,_ they are the best of friends and Brodie calls them _his girls_. They always have their morning drinks out in the cargo bay – coffee for Anwar, tea for Brodie, and some invigorating turian beverage for Nyx. It’s sweet to see.

Jath teases Anwar about talking to her datapad. She mocks him for talking to the _Tempest_. They laugh. Chat away about ship-building and science and Andromeda on the bridge. The mocking and joking never stops. It’s going to be their thing.

Kosta shows Grey how to maintain and care for her armour, because she’s new to all that. Grey shows him some tricks with hacking. Cora fears for the crew comment board but, for the moment, it seems safe.

Ryder spends her time in the armoury. Strips her weapons, cleans them, reassembles them. Liam is officially in charge of the armoury and thus, maintaining crew weapons, but Ryder prefers to maintain hers herself. Marine thing, apparently. Liam doesn’t mind.

Nyx joins her wordlessly, on the third day. Engages Ryder in conversation.

“You handle guns well, even for a marine.”

“Wasn’t good at much else,” Ryder says dryly, and that makes Nyx laugh. The Pathfinder cracks a smile. And they talk. Ryder doesn’t say a lot but they talk.

Doctor T’Perro – Lexi – catches sight of this and smiles. It’s a faint expression, but Cora sees it.

.

On their way to Eos, Ryder begins to relax her guard.

It’s the little things. She talks to the crew. Learns about them. Cora sees her on the bridge, listening to Anwar and Jath banter, taking in what they say. Brodie tells her the ship’s specs, everything it can do. Nyx talks about her contacts. Her sister. Grey brags about her bounty – “Was that all?” Ryder asks dryly, and Grey bursts into laughter, slaps her knee, _hahaha, good one, yeah_. Kosta gets her to help him move a couch. He tells her about his past. They drink beer.

.

On Eos, Ryder becomes Sara. Kosta becomes Liam. Grey becomes Riley and Nyx becomes Vetra.

On Eos, Sara flirts with Cora. It happens the second day there. They’ve just fought the kett off at another Remnant site. There’s a moment when they’re alone, just the two of them, still breathing and exhilarated from the fight.

Cora says, “We work well together, don’t we?”

“Yeah.” Sara returns her assault rifle to her back. She cuts quite a figure, in her armour. “The thought of you by my side is a good one.”

And it’s – it’s the way she says it. And it’s what Cora said. And Cora realises that this is flirting, and she just – Sara? Flirting with _her_? Ridiculous!

Isn’t it?

The world doesn’t stop when she’s fighting the kett. The world never stopped when she joined Talein’s Daughters. Combat has never phased her.

This?

The world stops. She stares at Sara. Blinks. Sara, in her bloody armour; Sara, who only a minute ago, plummeted from the air and drove her fist into a kett face and broke bone and cartilage with ease.

Sara. Ryder. Pathfinder.

Sara. Who doesn’t smile much. Who hardly speaks. Who is grieving and has the weight of the Andromeda Initiative on her shoulders.

“I’m….” _Flattered? Sorry? What do I say?_ “I’m not – Ryder. I mean, Sara. I’m not interested.”

Because she isn’t. Because she’s never been interested in women before. Because this is no time for flirting, right?

_This isn’t the military_.

They have a mission.

The Pathfinder nods. It’s a stiff movement. Her face is composed. Her eyes – that dark stormcloud grey – give nothing away.

“My apologies. Understood,” Sara says, and walks off. There’s no harshness to her tone. She just…speaks normally. _Understood_. Like when SAM said she had to scan the Remnant ruins to use the console. _Understood_. Like when Tann told them to come here. _Understood._ Like when Alec said they were going to Habitat 7. _Understood._

And that’s that.

It doesn’t happen again.

.

She expects Sara to be different. Closed-off. Offended.

But she’s not.

It’s like nothing ever happened.

.

Cora wonders if she wanted something to happen.

.

On Eos, they meet Peebee and Drack. Fight the kett. Activate Remnant technology.

On Eos, Peebee and Drack join their cause. Become members of the Pathfinder team.

.

(Cora’s never meant to see this, but right before they get back on the _Tempest_ , Drack holds Sara back. He points at her heart. Says, “Ryder, you’ve got a hell of a storm raging in here.”

Sara looks at him. Relaxes. “Yeah.”

“Humans aren’t like krogan. Can’t let it eat away at you.”

“I’m trying not to.”

He nods. “We’ll train. Drink. Come, show me your ship.”

They head up the ramp. Sara shows him around the _Tempest._ )

.

On their way to the Nexus, Peebee and Drack settle into the crew. Lexi…Lexi seems to like Drack. He seems to like her. They _tease_ each other. That’s certainly something.

Peebee’s interesting. Different, in a good way. The ship’s starting to get lively. It’s good. Cora likes hearing laughter echo through the _Tempest_.

When everyone else is sleeping, Sara exercises in the cargo bay. Push-ups and pull-ups. Climbs around using the upper deck railing and any handholds she can find.

Cora knows because she can’t sleep sometimes either. So she goes to the cargo bay and there Sara is, t-shirt stained with sweat, tendrils of wayward hair sticking to her face and neck. Realising she’s not alone, the Pathfinder drops down to the cargo bay floor, landing in an easy crouch.

It’s impressive. It’s not done to show off, though. That’s not Sara.

Cora tosses her a bottle of cold water. “You look like you can use it.”

She opens the bottle, raises it to her lips, drains half of it in one go. Then, lowering the bottle, Sara says, “You can stay, if you want.” Her lips are shiny.

Cora doesn’t know why she notices that. Doesn’t know why she notices the veins in Sara’s forearms, how they stand out against the muscle there.

She stays, too.

.

Sara’s good company. She doesn’t talk much – _not good with words_ , Cora remembers her saying in the Milky Way, _Scott’s the one with the silver tongue_. When she does talk, though, everyone stops to listen.

Sara’s good company. Cora likes being around her. There’s an unspoken certainty to Sara. They _will_ make things better. She _will_ lead them as best she can.

.

On their way to the Nexus, Sara spends a lot of time in the armoury. They salvaged some modifications and weapons from Eos, and Sara’s putting them all to good use.

“Think I might teach you how to use a krogan warhammer,” Drack decides.

“They’re big.” _Click click click_.

“You’re strong enough. Take the compliment, human.”

The right corner of her mouth twists up. “Thanks.”

Drack seems pleased.

.

Back on the Nexus, Addison says, “Now we can begin to rebuild outposts there. Thank you, Ryder. You’ve done well. I’m impressed.”

A silence. _Oh, wow, here we go_ , Cora thinks grimly.

“I don’t need to impress you.”

It’s incredible, the way Addison’s jaw clicks shut. And Cora’s so _glad_ that Sara could rein in her temper just to deliver that stinging insult and reminder. It’s beautiful. It really is.

And then Sara leaves. Drack gives Addison a gleeful look, then heads off with Sara. _Time to see Kesh,_ he’s saying. _I can’t wait to tell her what you said._

Addison sniffs and goes off to write some directives. Liam looks at Cora and raises his eyebrows.

“ _That_ was something.”

“Yeah.” Cora turns, looks down at where Sara and Drack are heading into Kesh’s office. “She’s something, our Pathfinder. Something great.”

.

They’ve taken Scott out of his cryopod and put him in the medbay on board the Hyperion. There, Sara brushes his hair off his brow, and listens to Doctor Carlyle talk about Scott’s condition. He’s looking good, apparently.

And he dreams.

“Glad you didn’t wake up with us,” Sara murmurs to him. “The nightmares aren’t nice.”

The shadows under her eyes are deep and dark, purple and blue, almost like bruises.

Cora goes to see if Vetra can wrangle some coffee – the kind Sara likes – off of someone on the Nexus.

.

Director Addison wants another outpost set up on Eos, and the _Tempest_ and crew are her logical conclusion. Just over one week, she says. All they have to do are set up the shelters, generators, water purifiers, and outpost defence systems. And all the while, the Nexus will be working on necessary research that is integral to the _Tempest’s_ progress in the Heleus Cluster. Then the colonists will come, and the _Tempest_ can go, and everything will work out. Hopefully.

Sara is clearly disgruntled by the entire thing. Addison does not help when she says, “I looked through your personnel records. Apparently you are quite used to setting up outposts and the like.” She seems as though she is about to say something else, but stops.

That’s good.

Ryder grunts. Addison takes this as an agreement.

And that is that. Off to Eos they go, after loading up the _Tempest_ with necessary supplies. Gil looks mortified that the cargo bay is so full. Drack is disappointed that the tense talk with Addison didn’t turn into an all-out brawl. Riley compliments Vetra on her _laser focus_ and Vetra asks if it’s _too much_.

“Not at all,” Grey assures. She’s leaning against a locker in Vetra’s makeshift office. Vetra’s looking at her in a very interested way. “I like it.”

“Well, then,” muses Vetra. “How about that?”

And witnessing _that_ exchange makes Cora go and brood in the bio lab. Lexi comes in an hour later to drop off some reports, but takes one look at Cora and says, “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Is she? Cora sighs. “No. I’m just thinking about some things. It’s stupid, really. I shouldn’t let it bother me.”

“It doesn’t seem stupid.” Lexi’s voice is gentle.

“You’re too good, doc. Really.” Cora runs a hand through her hair. “I might come and talk to you about it sometime, if that’s alright?”

It’s just that she doesn’t think she can talk to Lexi about… _this_ yet. Hell, she’s not even sure if she knows what’s bothering her. That, or she can’t admit it to herself.

Probably the latter.

“Of course. My door is always open, and I’m always here to talk.”

“Thanks, Lexi.” Cora manages a weak smile. “Means a lot.”

.

The new outpost on Eos is to be called Fortitude. It’s located a half-hour drive from Promise and Resilience, sheltered from harsh northerly winds by a stark ridge of rock. Nearby is a deep pool of water fed by springs, crystal clear and perfect.

It’s a pretty place. The hardy trees and shrubs common to Eos grow in little clusters here and there, and in the faint distance they can see the metal gleam of Promise’s buildings. For the next week or so, Fortitude is to be their home. So, they erect the radiation masts, and then four of them pile into the Nomad to scout out the surroundings while the others wait back at the _Tempest_.

Sara drives. Vetra sits in the front with her, which means Cora and Drack are in the back. It’s tight, a bit uncomfortable, but Sara drives the Nomad pretty well.

They see no kett. A few interesting geological sites are noted down, as are more sources of water, and they return to the _Tempest_ and Fortitude in short order. There, Sara gives the order to begin unloading the cargo bay, and tells them how this will play out.

First to be installed will be the generator, followed by settlement defences – turrets, early warning systems, the like. Then, the water system – pumps and storage. Purifier’s built into the storage. After that, they set up the first prefab shelter, which will become Fortitude HQ – research and outpost management in the one building. Shelter two will follow that. Then shelter three. Questions?

“Seems like a lot of lifting,” Grey says. She’s scratched her name into the back of her helmet. _GREY._ It looks more like _CRET,_ but Cora hasn’t had the heart to tell her. Carving into the helmet’s hard material isn’t exactly easy.

“We have a crane.” It’s a little piece of machinery, but endlessly valuable. Gil’s gesturing to it now. He’s already been tinkering with it. “Suvi, while the generator’s being set up, can you determine where the water well needs to be sunk?”

“Of course.”

And then they begin.

.

The generator is set up. Vetra and Liam take care of outpost defences, with some programming help from Grey. Suvi declares where the water well should be sunk. Then, Sara and Gil assemble the drilling rig, and so begins the process of boring down into the aquifer that runs beneath the site. This is a process that, initially, involves a great deal of cursing from both the Pathfinder and engineer, but soon the hole is drilled, and they are setting up the pump and storage tanks.

All of this is accomplished before midmorning. Together, they work efficiently. Everything is coming together well.

Soon it’s time to begin working on the first shelter.

.

“Hey. So.” Cora drums her fingers against a storage crate. “Remember what we talked about?”

It’s midday. Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun shines brightly, but the temperature is cool, and a light breeze tugs at her hair.

The Pathfinder grunts from underneath the shelter. Then, “Spanner.”

“Sorry?”

“Spanner, the biggest one,” Sara repeats, a little louder.

“Oh. Sorry.” Cora grabs the aforementioned spanner and crouches down to pass it to Sara. Underneath the shelter, Sara’s covered in sand and dirt, and looking thoroughly pissed off at the world.

Oh well. Too late now. Especially when Sara says, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

It’s not fine. Cora’s tried forgetting about it but she _can’t_. She’s tried working through this and it hasn’t helped.

So she needs to talk about it. To the person that it concerns.

But this is Sara, who is dealing with _so_ much – who bears the Andromeda Initiative on her shoulders. This isn’t the right time.

_You need to talk about your feelings_ , says the logical side of her mind.

_No, I don’t, and there aren’t any feelings!_ she tells herself crossly.

“Harper,” Ryder says. There’s that tone of voice. _What are you on about?_

Briefly, Cora wonders where to begin. But, like with most things, the start is the most obvious place. She chews her lip. Figures she’s got to do this. Speaks. “Back when I said I wasn’t…interested. I didn’t really explain.”

Silence. Metal hits metal. There’s a muffled thump. Eventually, the Pathfinder says, “I get it, Harper. You aren’t attracted to women. It’s not like my feelings were hurt.” Sara curses under her breath. Something _clunks_. “Don’t feel awkward. Guys flirt with me, I turn them down, we both go about our business. End of.”

And that’s…blunt. Sara’s blunt, though. It’s actually quite endearing.

Still. Cora can’t help but feel…wounded. _Why am I like this?_ she wonders. _What did I expect Sara to say?_

_And why can’t I say what I want to say?_ She doesn’t even _know_ what she wants to say, though. It would be immensely helpful if she did know.

“Alright,” she says eventually, because – well, clearly Sara isn’t in the mood to talk, and Cora’s not even sure how to talk about this. “Good to know.”

“Good.”

And that’s that. Sara crawls out from under the shelter, scowling, hands greasy and coated with a fine layer of sand. She’s cut herself, too, on her right elbow - it looks quite nasty.

Not that it seems to bother her. She climbs up into the shelter – they still haven’t set up the stairs – and starts screwing down floor panels, now that she’s finished with whatever it was she was doing under the shelter.

With this, at least, Cora can help. So she follows Sara inside, and wordlessly starts working on the floor. Outside, Gil’s tinkering with the backup generator, and hooting at Liam’s jokes. Peebee and Suvi are scanning the ridge for pockets of mineral deposits. Drack and Vetra are measuring out the foundations for shelter two. Riley’s consulting shelter plans and scratching her head. Lexi, ever brilliant, has found a missing container of bolts and screws.

Cora glances over at Sara. Finds herself sighing quietly.

Then she wonders, _why am I like this?_

Why was she so affected by Vetra and Riley flirting?

_Because you like her_ , says the wisest and most truthful part of her brain, which she’s managed to ignore until now. _Because you thought you were straight and congratulations, Cora, it looks like you aren’t._

.

Well, then.

That’s.

Unexpected.

.

But really, it does explain a lot.

.

Day one finishes. That night, Sara and Drack leave the _Tempest_ – her, with a sleeping bag, and him without. They’re going to sleep under the stars, or so they say.

Kallo has a few misgivings about safety. Drack reminds him that the defence system is online. Lexi’s all for it. Practically shoves them down the ramp. _Go! We’ll be watching._

_Heh. You sure love watching me, doc._

Sara snorts. Lexi goes purple. Drack is very pleased with himself.

Cora, meant to be writing the log of day one, taps her fingers against the datapad and leaves the cargo bay. In the bio lab, with the plants and relative silence, she has time to think.

The others would join Drack and Sara, but they’re weary from a day of long work, so they turn in for the night. Cora drinks some water, then heads upstairs to the meeting room, so she can look at the night sky without leaving the _Tempest_.

Lexi’s there, too. Sitting in one of the armchairs and reading something on her datapad. When Cora appears, she puts the datapad down, gives the biotic a welcoming smile, and says, “Join me, won’t you?”

“Of course.” Cora sits. The chairs here are ridiculously comfortable. If she turns her head just so, she can see Drack and Sara sitting in the darkness. The sight of it makes her smile.

“She’s beginning to sleep more,” Lexi murmurs after a while. “She eats, but soldiers like her eat out of habit, not because they feel hungry. But she is getting better.”

“I’m glad.”

Lexi’s eyes are on her, curious and attentive. “And you, Cora? Are you alright? You’ve been quieter than usual, lately.”

“Have I?”

“Yes. Liam noticed. Asked me if you were alright.”

“He’s a good man. Heart and soul of the Pathfinder team.”

Lexi smiles. Waits.

And Cora figures that she can do this, now. Talk about her feelings. It’s the right time and Lexi seems like the right person. “A few days ago, when you asked me if I was okay?” Lexi nods. Cora holds the hem of her shirt in one hand, smooths her thumb along the material. “I…I’m confused. About some feelings.” How does she _say_ this? “I always thought I was straight. Now I have reason to believe I’m not.”

“And the reason?” asks Lexi.

Below, Sara reaches out and punches Drack in the arm. He retaliates by giving her a friendly push.

Cora feels a small smile on her lips. “Sara,” she says, and there it is.

.

And Cora talks. About her upbringing – lonely, on cargo freighters. Not many kids around. And then her time in the Alliance, and her four years with Talein’s Daughters.

She mentions she’s never had a serious relationship. There was the beginnings of one but it wasn’t meant to be. And Cora’s always been so _busy_ , and striving towards mastering biotics, and when she was serving as an asari commando she didn’t have time to have any sort of fling. Didn’t have time to think about feelings. So she didn’t. Shut that up inside, locked it, through away the key.

Then there’s Sara. Sara, bold and caring, in her quiet way. Sara, who would do anything for them if they asked. Sara, angry and grieving but determined to make everything right.

Lexi’s helpful. Reminds Cora that there’s no rush to define anything. And then, she says, “Sara is interested, you know.”

“I turned her down, though.”

“Just talk to her. When you’re ready. That’s the important part. When you’re ready.”

_When I’m ready_.

.

They work hard the next day and get a hell of a lot done. By day three, they’ve almost finished shelter one and have set out the foundations for shelters two and three. And then, when they’ve set down their spanners, Sara gives them free reign to do whatever they want – within reason. _Just stay near Fortitude_.

And then she goes to swim in the water hole with Liam and Peebee. Cora sits on the rocks nearby and talks to Lexi. Tries not to look when Sara kicks off her boots and pants and pulls off her shirt. She’s all muscle and freckled skin. Scars on her abdomen that look like shrapnel wounds and contrast oddly with the defined muscles there. And her biceps, _gosh_.

So yes. Cora is definitely attracted to her.

Sara dives sleekly into the water with hardly a sound or splash. Her legs and arms move powerfully to take her deeper beneath the surface, till all Cora can see is a faint pale shape amongst the rocks and water plants.

She stays beneath the surface long enough that Cora begins to worry. Liam and Peebee don’t notice, too busy having a water fight the other side of the pool. The biotic’s about to stand and dive in after her when the Pathfinder surfaces abruptly, flicks a strand of hair from her eyes, and skims a hand through the water lazily.

Sara doesn’t look her way. But Cora watches her. Watches the powerful motion of her arms and legs moving through the water. The definition of the muscles in her back and arms as she turns and twists. And then, when she climbs out of the pool, Cora finds herself looking at the strength of Ryder’s thighs, the size of her calves.

She tears her vision away. Swallows.

Feels flustered.

.

Lexi gives her a long, knowing look, but says nothing.

.

That night, Cora dreams that on the _Tempest,_ in the meeting room, Sara kisses her. Slow and deep, one of Sara’s arms curled around Cora’s waist, her other hand in Cora’s hair. And Cora wakes up, sweating, heart pounding in her chest, with some sort of _excitement_ running through her veins. She can feel it in another place, a warmth below her stomach and between her legs.

“Oh my god,” she mutters. What business does a _dream_ have, getting her so…excited?

_Aroused?_

But it was just a dream, so she resolves to ignore it as best she can.

It is not so easy. She watches Sara drink coffee, the movement of her lips as she raises the cup, the way she licks her lips when the cup’s empty. She watches Sara smile wryly when Suvi – who has hardly slept the last two days, being so excited about the amount of biological and geological analysis that she has to do – gushes about all of her results so far.

There’s a little scar on Sara’s lip. Old and silver. It’s quite charming. Cora can’t stop looking at it.

.

Day four dawns. They get to work. Set up the research room in shelter one. Move on to building shelter two – raising walls, attaching roof panels. Sara seems to like Cora helping her. Riley loses concentration too easily, gives her the wrong tools just to annoy her.

So Cora and Sara are the ones to attach the roof panels. Sara’s looking tireder than she has been the last few days, shadows deep beneath her eyes. Didn’t sleep well, last night. Now she’s in a mood. Addison sent an email, too, asking for an update regarding their progress. Except it was more demanding than asking, and that made Sara scowl and swear at the terminal.

“Scott should be the Pathfinder,” Sara says now, tightening the bolt viciously. The muscles of her forearms flex and strain. “He’s good at dealing with situations. With people. He can mediate.” She grunts, tests the bolt, and moves onto the next one. “I can’t. I’m too damn _angry_. Fucking Addison. She knows exactly how to get on my nerves.”

Cora doesn’t say, _Scott’s in a coma._ Cora doesn’t say, _you were dying. There was no other choice._

Cora says, “Scott isn’t half the soldier you are. Scott isn’t our recon specialist. Scott isn’t a marine with a vocational code of N4. You’re a good Pathfinder, Sara. Better than anyone else. And I think I’m allowed to say that with a great deal of certainty.” A pause. “And I’m sorry about Addison. I really am. A lot has happened…I just hope that she recognises all that you’ve done.”

_And how hard you’re trying._ Because Sara _is_ trying so, so hard; Cora can see it, everyone can see it. Becoming Pathfinder so unexpectedly would have been a huge adjustment for anyone, but Sara…well, Cora honestly thinks that no one else would have been able to do a better job.

The bolt’s as tight as it will get. Sara spins the wrench in her hand and sits back on her heels. Considers Cora.

Then she nods. “Yeah,” Sara murmurs. “Guess you’re right.”

“I am,” says Cora with certainty. That draws a small smile from the Pathfinder, and Cora treasures the sight of that expression. “Besides, we’ve got Vetra to smooth things over with people, right?”

And Vetra’s busy flirting with Riley on the other side of the settlement. She’s leaning against a crate while Riley tinkers with the programming system of the turrets.

_You’ve got a deft touch._

_You think?_

_Sure. Looks like you know what you’re doing._

_Not to brag but…I am good with my hands._

Vetra likes _that_ , judging by her pleased laughter.

“Yeah. She’s good at that.” Sara tosses the wrench up; catches it without looking. “Thanks, Cora.”

“Any time.”

.

That night, they all talk. Grey’s past on Earth and life on a cattle station. Cora’s time with Talein’s Daughters. Drack regales them with tales of killing thresher maws and boarding batarian ships.

And then Liam’s looking at Sara. “What was it like, working with the Prothean dig team?” he asks of her.

Sara tips her head back and looks at the stars. “You ever watched the old Indiana Jones movies? And The Mummy?”

Liam laughs. “Of course. They’re classics.”

“It was a bit like that, at times. That thrill of discovery…batarians shooting at us…punching vorcha in the head…making deals with hanar and volus. It was incredible. And the researchers taught us so much, you know. They didn’t have to, but they did. And they loved it.” A pause. “Silva made up some drinking game based on Prothean architecture. I got so wasted, that night.”

And that’s all she says about it, because Sara isn’t one for speeches, and this is probably the most Cora’s ever heard her say. But Cora can see a smile on her face, and the reflections of the stars in her eyes. And she’s beautiful in the moonlight, stern and striking.

.

That night, they all sleep in shelter one. Liam laughs and says it’s a sleepover. Vetra, Suvi and Gil all giggle in one corner. Peebee and Riley sit together and murmur and watch them – Peebee with her eyes on Suvi, Riley gazing at Vetra. Drack and Lexi are flirting, again.

Cora never went to conventional high school. She wonders if this is what it was like.

.

She wakes up some point during the night. Riley’s snoring. Peebee has her foot resting on Riley’s stomach. Liam’s curled up around his pillow. Gil and Vetra and Suvi are a mess of limbs.

Sara’s got one arm splayed out. Cora imagines what it would be like to go to sleep with Sara’s arm around her. To hold her close.

Then she rolls her eyes and thinks, _nice, Harper. You’re acting like a teenager._

.

Cora wakes up the next morning to the sound of conversation. Or, more accurately, Vetra and Grey flirting. Again. They’re sitting outside of the shelter, but their voices carry.

“All that reach, huh? So what _can_ you do with it?”

“Sometimes,” says Vetra, and _alright_ , her voice does have this very attractive quality – the flanging, it is – and Cora does like to listen to it, “I find that a demonstration is better than a description.”

Cora glances around. Suvi’s awake, and trying not to laugh. Sara’s eyes are closed but there’s a smirk on her face.

Then comes Grey’s distinctive voice. “Really, now? And what would a woman have to do to get one of these…demonstrations?”

“If it’s the right person, then nothing at all.” Vetra’s voice is lower now. Cora looks at them. She can see them leaning towards each other.

They’re…they’re going to _kiss._

A round object flies through the air. A pillow. Hits Grey right in the face, with such considerable force that already off-balance, she falls over on her side and Vetra just stares, still leaning out for that kiss, at the object of her romantic attentions.

“Some of us are trying to _sleep_ ,” grunts Drack. Liam makes sleepy sounds of protest. His pillow was the weapon of choice for Drack, apparently.

“You fucking arseholes,” Grey says into the sand. “You ruin everything.”

Vetra laughs awkwardly. Helps Grey up. And that’s how morning five begins.

.

“So. Riley and I. Would you care if something happened between us?”

Vetra’s leaning against the main doorway of shelter two, watching Sara work. Liam and Cora are working on the wiring at the back of the shelter. They can, of course, hear everything.

“No.” Sara closes the switchboard cover. “You’re both adults. Both responsible people. If there are problems, I trust you’ll bring them to me.”

“It’s that simple?”

A huff of laughter leaves Sara’s lips. “Yeah. That simple.”

Vetra shakes her hand. Says, “Thanks, Pathfinder. It means a lot.”

“You’re a good pair.”

.

There’s something…odd in the air. An anticipation.

Sara looks over at Cora and says, “The kett will come today.”

.

And they do. Thanks to the defence system, they’ve been alerted to approaching kett early.

The crew of the _Tempest_ is ready. The non-combatants retreat to the ship and Kallo takes her up into the air, out of harm’s way. The Pathfinder team get into their respective positions.

Soon the fight begins. The kett come in three groups, from the east and from the west and from the south. Drack roars gleefully and leaps in with his hammer, swinging it and slamming it, crunching through armour and bone. Vetra’s up on top of shelter one, picking off the kett, and Peebee’s with Drack, covering his flanks.

Liam and Riley take care of the kett heading up from the south. That leaves Sara and Cora to deal with the ones who have come in from the west. And what a pair they make – Sara, switching between shotgun and rifle with practiced ease, and Cora, making use of her biotics and firearms to take down the enemy.

They work well together. Like a dream. After, Sara claps Cora on the back, and then goes to check on everyone else.

.

More dreams about kissing Sara, that night.

.

Morning six. Sara hands Cora a cup of coffee. Their hands brush together.

And there’s something. Not electricity. Not as sharp. No, it’s a more intimate current. A warmth. Cora stares at her, eyes wide and surprised.

Sara considers her with those stormy eyes. Says nothing. Turns and goes to start working.

.

By night, they’ve finished everything. Everyone comes together to get the third shelter ready. Two small storage tanks of water have been filled and will be loaded on to the _Tempest_ to go back to the Nexus. On the eighth day, a group of colonists will arrive and settle into their new home.

Sara makes a speech. Short, but meaningful. She thanks everyone for their hard work.

“Aw, you softy,” laughs Riley, and throws her arm around Sara’s shoulders. The Pathfinder bears it well enough, and there’s a very small smile on her face.

And they celebrate. Liam breaks out some beer and Suvi and Gil perform some kind of miracle with the ration packs to make a tasty dinner. They even do the same for Vetra’s dextro food, something that she is very thankful for.

It’s fun, nice. They laugh and chat and relax. Sara’s sitting next to Lexi, and she eventually falls asleep, leaning her head against the doctor’s shoulder.

It’s a sweet sight. Vetra even captures the image on her omni-tool. Cora can’t stop smiling.

.

That night, she dreams about Sara again. They kiss. Cora wakes up. Runs a hand through her hair. Breathes out shakily.

Presses her fingers to her lips and thinks.

.

Morning seven.

Sara isn’t there when Cora wakes up in the morning. “She’s out running,” Peebee says. “Laps around the outpost. It makes me tired just watching her.”

“Thanks.”

Peebee leans forward. Has a sharp look in her eyes. “You going to talk to her?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Oh, nothing!” But it’s definitely something, given Peebee’s exaggerated response. “Something happen between you guys? Because there’s _charisma_. And you keep looking at her like you’re searching for answers.” She’s very perceptive and in this moment, Cora wishes she was not. “And she looks at you too. Did you know that? She tries to hide it, but she looks.”

“Um,” says Cora, very eloquently, and makes her escape. Peebee’s eyes are burning holes into the back of her shirt.

She catches Sara on the other side of camp. Out of Peebee’s sight, thankfully.

“We need to talk,” Cora says abruptly.

Sara comes to a halt. “About?”

“What happened between us.” And there. She’s taking the leap, and she’s going to do this _properly_ , this time. “What I said.”

“I get it, Cora.” Sara tucks a strand of hair behind one ear. A bead of sweat rolls down her neck. “You’re straight—”

“Then why can’t I stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you, Sara?” Cora demands, and oh, there it is. She’s said it. Fantastic. _Well done, Cora! Just shout it for all of the camp to hear, why don’t you?_

But on the other hand, she’s _said_ it, and victory floods through her body.

“I don’t – wait, _what_?” Sara’s eyebrows pull together in a frown. She’s still breathing heavily. “Did I hear that correctly?”

“Yes! I mean – _yes_. I just.” Cora rakes a hand through her hair. “I can’t stop thinking about you. About what I said, near the Remnant ruins. And I just – look, it was a knee-jerk reaction. So much had happened, and there you were, _flirting_ , and I kept thinking about the mission, and everything that had gone wrong, and the first thing that came out of my mouth was, well, that. And it was stupid. I shouldn’t have said anything. But I did, and I apologise. I’ve just – I’ve never thought about my sexuality.”

“Ah.”

“There _were_ men when I was with the Alliance, but – I unnerved them, mostly. And then I was too busy being a huntress, and I had to try _so hard_ , because they were all asari and I was a human, and I had to prove myself, you know? So I never relaxed. Never had many flings. And I never really _enjoyed_ intimacy with people. It was nice but…it wasn’t amazing. It was just this thing. I figured one day I’d meet the right guy and, you know, it would all fall into place.” Sara doesn’t say anything. Cora’s grateful for that, because she’s not done talking. Not yet. “And then there was you, leaning against the wall in the bio lab. And you were flirting with me, and I was kind of angry at you but you were just so _attractive_ all of a sudden. Like I’d never really seen you before. That scared me. It rattled me. And so I said what I said. It was hurtful and blunt and you deserved better. You deserve the truth.”

Cora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them, there’s the faintest of smiles on Sara’s lips.

“It’s alright,” the Pathfinder says. “Really, it is.”

Cora shakes her head. “I feel awful, Sara. Truly.”

“Don’t. Let’s get back to the part where you can’t stop thinking about kissing me.”

Just like that, Cora’s bright red. “Alright, then,” she says.

Sara takes a step closer. She’s close enough that Cora could reach out and touch her, now. The proximity is almost dizzying.

“You know words are…hard for me.” Sara glances off to one side. Then her eyes are on Cora’s again and are unguarded, open. “And I know this must be hard for you. I take it you’re interested?”

She thinks about watching Sara swim. About all those dreams she had. She remembers Sara staring at the stars. The way she’d smiled when all their work was done.

Those faint, barely-there smiles. The endearing snorts of laughter. The way she wakes up every morning, a hundred percent alert and ready.

“That’s an understatement,” admits Cora.

“Right. Good to hear.” A pause. Sara bites her lower lip. “I’m still interested.”

“I’m glad of that.”

But Sara’s hesitant. She doesn’t reach out and make the first move. And Cora knows why. It’s up to _her_ to do this.

And then Sara’s rubbing her neck and grimacing at the sweat she finds there. “I should probably go and clean up. I, uh, I’m gross.”

“How about you don’t do that?” It’s time for Cora to be brave, and so she is. She takes that last, small step. Now there’s only an inch between them. Slowly, she raises her left hand, and places it on Sara’s forearm.

Her skin’s warm. Damp, from sweat. And yes, she is very well-muscled. Cora sweeps a thumb over the sensitive area of the inside of her elbow, and Sara answers with a quick intake of breath, eyes still fast upon Cora’s. Then Cora raises her right hand. Cups the attractive line that is Sara’s jaw. Leans in.

She can feel the heat of Sara’s mouth already. But she pauses, for a moment, and says, “If Drack interrupts us, I’ll kill him.”

The other woman laughs quietly. “Good.”

At least, she bridges that gap. Their lips meet. It’s soft and hesitant and the most wondrous thing in the world, and Cora never wants it to end. One of Sara’s hands is in her hair, fingers running over the short strands. Her other hand reaches down and pulls Cora closer by her belt. And Cora _laughs_ as she moves into Sara; laughs against the beautiful shape of her mouth. Says, “I dreamed about this, you know.”

Sara pulls back a little. There’s a spark in her eyes. “About kissing me?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Same.”

Cora laughs and leans in again. It feels right.

She wouldn’t give this up for anything.

.

Peebee works it out. _Winks_ at them.

Sara doesn’t seem embarrassed. Winks back.

And Cora? She’s happy. She and Sara still have a lot to talk about but she’s happy.

That night, they sneak up onto the roof of the third shelter while everyone else is sleeping, and spend a lazy hour in each other’s arms. They kiss, but mostly they talk – Sara’s clearly making an effort, and Cora appreciates that.

She makes sure to show her appreciation, too.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” Sara asks in breathless amazement.

“Mhmm.”

“Wow. I – oh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” answers Sara, and slides a hand up Cora’s shirt, lips twitching when she finds a ticklish spot.

.

Day eight. The colonists arrive. Cora and Sara brief them on everything they need to know. Then they’re leaving – Kallo’s eager to be off the ground again – and heading back to the Nexus.

Sara sends Addison a short email letting her know the changeover was smooth. It’s so polite that Cora thinks Addison will be quite disturbed by it.  Drack sends his granddaughter a message that states, in capitals:

_I AM BRINGING YOU MORE KETT BONES. YOU SHOULD DECORATE YOUR OFFICE WITH THEM._

And Cora tells Lexi what’s happened. Lexi seems rather pleased. Says they’ll have more conversations in the future. Cora doesn’t doubt it, and is very glad for her support.

On their way to the Nexus, the crew settles into their rhythm. Kallo and Suvi banter on the bridge. Peebee joins them, flirts terribly with Suvi, causing Kallo to whisper forlornly, “Kill me now.” Liam and Riley hack the crew’s notice board. Gil and Sara work on the Nomad. Vetra sends emails and replies to them and says charming things to Grey. And it’s good. Cora’s glad she works with such a great team of people.

.

On their way to the Nexus, the crew settles into their rhythm. Dinner time is loud and chaotic and Riley teases Sara endlessly, _big brave marine, so surly and gruff_.

Sara just grunts. Hides a smile. Riley loves that, cackles and slaps her knee, _see? I’m right!_

And in the mornings, Cora and Sara take turns in bringing each other a cup of coffee, and standing in the meeting room to look out at the stars.

“Hey,” greets Sara, the day before they’re due to arrive at the Nexus.

“Hey, you,” Cora says, and kisses her. “I brought you a coffee.”

“Mm, gorgeous woman.” Sara has a sip of the drink and gazes out at the stars. She says, “I think we’re doing alright.”

So much has changed between them. Cora drinks her own coffee, and leans into Sara’s side – Sara lifts an arm, places it around her shoulders, holds her close.

And Cora looks at her fondly.

“Yeah,” she says. “We are.”

.

It's funny, the way Alec described his daughter.

His description never really did her justice.

.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
